Optoelectronic semiconductor chips, for example, luminescent diode semiconductor chips are often arranged in packages together with ESD protection diodes connected in parallel for protection against electrostatic discharge. However, such a structure requires a relatively large package so that the miniaturizability of such a package is restricted.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a particularly compact design that is insensitive to electrostatic discharge and a method with which such designs can be produced straightforwardly and reliably.